


Unhappy Hogmanay

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Hogmanay, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year doggerel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Hogmanay

George Cowley's head was very sore  
When he woke New Year's Day,  
"I fear Glenfiddich laid me out  
"Last night on Hogmanay.

"I had a dream - it can't be fact -  
"That yesterday I saw  
"A sight most reprehensible  
"Out in the corridor.

"I dreamed my trusty agent Doyle  
"Was walking with his mate,  
"And caught and held his hand in his,  
"Outrageous to relate.

"And as they reached their office room  
"(Och, I was truly pissed)  
"I dreamed they paused, and laughed, and then  
"They quickly, fondly kissed.

"A dreadful nightmare such as that  
"Deserves a dram, ye ken!  
"The dog that bit me, where's the hair?  
"So fetch the Fiddich (Glen)!"


End file.
